My Noona's Boyfriend
by BAEKHYI0N
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Chanyeol dan Sehun mendapatkan perhatian si iblis kecil kesayangan yeojyachingu mereka. Berhasilkah mereka? ChanBaek & HunHan ft. child!Kai story. [warn! GS] RnR please?


**My Noona's Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: BaekYeol, HunHan, child!Kai**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsure kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Jongin menatap televisi di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Jari mungilnya menari diatas tombol remote yang sedari tadi ditangannya. Sesekali dialihkannya tatapan matanya kearah dapur, mencoba mencari sosok kedua _noona_-nya yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan pagi mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan sambil sesekali meregangkan kedua tangannya –mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menghinggapinya-. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah suara lembut menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

"Jonginnie, ayo kesini. Kita makan bersama."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Jongin segera bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Sedikit kesulitan saat ia harus naik untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Lalu tersenyum saat salah satu _noona_nya membantunya untuk naik dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

"_Gomawo noona_," ucapnya seraya meraih gelas yang berisi susu dihadapannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat kedua iris matanya menangkap pemandangan yang 'tak biasa pada salah satu _noona_-nya. **"**Baekkie _noona _mau kemana?" tanyanya saat didapatinya Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Jongin, pelan. **"**_Noona _ ada urusan dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Mau ikut?" tanyanya seraya menahan tawa saat mendapati wajah Jongin yang menatapnya kesal.

"Urusan apa?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik membuat _noona_-nya yang lain tergelak karenanya. **"**Tentu saja Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkencan, Jongin-ah," ujarnya sambil terkikik geli. Baekhyun menatap kakak perempuan-nya dengan tatapan kesal. **"**Eonni.. Padahal kau sendiri ada acara dengan Sehun malam ini," balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahilnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menepuk dahinya pelan.

Jongin yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya menatap kedua _noona_nya tidak suka. Ia ingin mengajukan protes, tapi sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya suara bel pintu depan telah lebih dulu menginterupsi kegiatannya. **"**Biar aku yang buka," seru Jongin seraya melompat dari kursinya. Sedikit mempercepat jalannya saat suara bel pintu depan semakin keras ditekan.

CKLEK!

"Ya, Baekkie! Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Jongin menatap namja dihadapannya dengan jengkel. Apa-apaan namja ini? Bukannya menyapa terlebih dahulu tapi langsung mengomel padanya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jongin dingin. Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri –sepertinya mencari yang membuka pintu- itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah. Ia langsung memasang senyum manisnya yang malah membuat Jongin ingin mencekiknya.

"Ah, annyeong anak manis. Aku Park Chanyeol."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Jadi ini namja yang sudah merebut _noona_ tersayangnya? Berani sekali dia berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau Jongin?" tanya namja bermarga Park itu. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. **"**Baekkie sering bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku. Dia bilang kau adiknya yang sangat manis dan ia sangat menyayangimu."

Jongin memutarkan kedua bola matanya, malas. Well, ia mendapat fakta baru tentang namjachingu_ noona_nya. Tukang rayu. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak akan termakan rayuan ala sinetron yang baru saja dilontarkan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau namjachingu _noona_-ku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jongin menyeringai lalu menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya dengan keras.

"Aw!" pekik Chanyeol –membuat Jongin tertawa iblis didalam hati-. **"**Ya! Dasar anak nakal!" seru Chanyeol seraya menjewar telinga Jongin.

"Aw! Hei, lepaskan aku!" teriak Jongin yang hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Chanyeol. **"**_NOONA_! ADA NAMJA JELEK YANG INGIN MENCULIKKU! CEPAT TOLONG AKU!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan melengking dari Jongin. Segera ia membekap mulut Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya. **"**Dasar anak kecil!"

PLETAK!

Jongin hanya bisa meringis di dalam hati saat Chanyeol mendaratkan jitakannya di kepala Jongin. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah kesakitan Jongin hanya tertawa pelan. **"**Aw!" Chanyeol kembali memekik saat tangannya digigit oleh Jongin. Ia mendelik tajam pada namja kecil yang sekarang berada dibalik pintu dengan sebagian badan yang nampak dari daun pintu.

"Dasar namja tiang listrik jelek! Aku tidak akan membiarkan _noona_-ku pergi bersamamu!" seru Jongin membuat Chanyeol bersiap untuk kembali menjitaknya habis-habisan.

"Ya! Beraninya kau me-" kalimat Chanyeol terputus saat pintu tertutup dan terdengar suara lengkingan dari dalam.

"_NOONA_! AKU IKUT PERGI BERSAMAMU HARI INI!"

Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya lalu menepuk dahinya, keras. _Oh God_, mimpi apa ia semalam.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong, saya kembali. Saya menghilang terlalu lama dan saya tau itu haha. Fict ini repost sekaligus bukti bahwa saya akan kembali ke dunia tulis menulis hoho. Well, saya sedang mengadakan polling jadi mohon bantuannya^^

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! RnR please? Gomawo^^


End file.
